


Cover for Squick by FullmetalFeminist

by Ghislainem70



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalFeminist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Squick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235608) by [FullmetalFeminist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/pseuds/FullmetalFeminist). 



[](http://imgbox.com/dP9cRIaY)


End file.
